The Type A behavior pattern (TABP) has been established as a risk factor for coronary heart disease. The behavioral nature of the attributes that comprise the pattern has led to its examination from a mental health perspective as a psychological factor affecting physical disease. Mental health research on TABP has been hampered by the global terms in which it is defined. Epidemiologic studies addressing the specific issues of prevalence and definition in male subjects are currently underway; however, there are few such studies of TABP as it relates to women, though the classification of women as exhibiting the TABP using the global assessments predicts their incidence of clinical CHD as accurately as it does for men. This would suggest that TABP is manifested equally in both sexes, but studies of the component behaviors related to TABP in women show that this is not strictly the case. Thus, these descriminating components need further clarification and research in order to grade TABP severity, to assess its prevalence in the female population, and to study its relationship to standard psychological variables. The proposed research is a cross-sectional prevalence and descriptive study focusing on three samples of women--professional working women, nonprofessional working women, and women not working outside the home. The standard Type A interview and questionnaire scales will be used to assess the prevalence of TABP in these groups and to determine the relationships among TABP, sociodemographic variables, components of the TABP, and standard measures of personality and psychological symptomatology.